Holocaust (Event)
In November 7, 1938, when Herschel Grynszpan assassinated the German attaché, Ernst vom Rath and the Nazis started to terrorize Jewish people in the Reichskristallnacht, they fled to Warsaw, Poland. World War II 1940 The Eisenhardt lived in a Jewish sector of Warsaw, where the Nazis built the Warsaw Ghetto in October 1940. Later that year American news correspondent Keen Marlow was accused of being a spy and was incarcerated in the Strohn Concentration camp. There he met dying German scientist Professor Eric Schmitt. Schmitt had developed a variant of the Super-Soldier Serum and gave one of his last samples to Marlow, enhancing his body. Marlow then escaped from Strohn and became the costumed hero known as the Destroyer, and attacked the Nazis from within Germany. 1942 When the Nazis started to deport ghetto inhabitants to Treblinka extermination camp in July 1942, Jakob and his family tried to escape. On their way to their hideout they were captured by Nazi soldiers and as they were executed, Jakob saved Max' life by pushing him out of the fireline without anyone's notice. Their corpes and Max were buried in a mass grave. The people of the camps were branded with I.d. numbers. Max was Auschwitz I.D. #24005 (retcon from #214782). In 1942, Logan spent time in the Sobibor extermination camp. Doctor Koch of Project Nietzsche experimented on Jewish prisoners kept at the Schwarzebitte concentration camp during the Holocaust. In October 1942, Isaiah Bradley performed his first mission as Captain America at the Schwarzebitte concentration camp. He discovered the horrors at the site killing Doctor Koch with his bare hands. Auschwitz In 1944, Mister Sinister worked along with geneticist Josef Mengele, earning the nickname "Nosferatu" from the captive children at Auschwitz. One of his characteristics was he liked to play a piece of Schubert. Due both to his pale visage (believed to be albinism), Sinister frightened even the Nazis, often giving children candy in exchange for their blood as a means of bribery. Young Max Eisenhardt witnessed Nosferatu's actions. "Nosferatu" roamed the camp and picked people at random, looking for mutants for experimentation in his quest to catalyze the mutator gene. He could even pick those heading to the gas chambers, without interference of the guards who were terrified of him. Those he picked were never seen again, and it was believed by some that he was a hero, helping people to escape. Max Eisenhardt didn't trust him and, consequently, became a Sonderkommando to avoid selection. Cleaning out the furnaces of the crematoria, he discovered the bodies of his friends who had been picked, turned into monsters. 1945 In 1945, Captain America witnessed the atrocities himself when he led a mission to liberate Diebenwald concentration camp. The camps commanding officer tried to hold young Anna Kapplebaum hostage, but Cap saved her life. | ImagePart1 = | NamePart1 = | Synopsis1 = | ImagePart2 = | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = | ImagePart3 = | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:World War II Events Category:World War II Category:Historical Events